


Fade

by paperfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (unsuccessfully) seeking comfort in the arms of another after the one you love dies, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Mourning, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperfeathers/pseuds/paperfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to remember, Michael told him. Because if not, no one else will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckyeahlucifersupernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/gifts).



> A:N This will make a lot more sense if you check out our little conversation here: http://fuckyeahlucifersupernatural.tumblr.com/tagged/kngfishergrl
> 
> That being said, beware the angst.

 

”Hélel,” Michael tells him. “His true name was Hélel.”

“He never told me,” Sam says quietly. Michael shakes his head. “He couldn’t have. He didn’t even remember.”

“But you do.”

“Someone had to.” Michael smiles a little, crooked, unused to the muscles of his vessel. Sam flinches, looks away.

 

 _Someone has to remember_ , Michael tells himself later, as Sam peels off his clothes and lays him out on the grass of the Garden. Fingers reach between his legs and slip inside his opening, stretching him out. He winces a little before allowing himself to relax. It never gets any more comfortable no matter how much he’s gotten used to it. The fingers slip free, to be replaced by the heavy weight of Sam’s cock.  _Someone has to remember._ Michael closes his eyes as Sam thrusts into him, trying not to taste the guilt and betrayal at the back of his throat.

For all his violence Sam’s movements are stilted, almost mechanical. He fucks Michael without any visible pleasure, hazel eyes distant (Michael knows he keeps them open so he won’t forget where he is, who he’s with.). Even as sweat runs down his back and his breathing becomes more and more ragged, the deadened look in his eyes never fades.

Often Michael wonders what it had been like between him and his brother. When the Devil walked the earth with his beloved and Sam’s eyes had been filled with equal parts pain and joy. Michael used to watch them, at the time. Filled with a strange quiet wonder as he watched Sam worship the angel that had been created for him, while Lucifer gave everything up - including himself – to the boy who had been fated to raze the Earth. But now Lucifer’s dead, and Sam’s gone. Gone to where no one, not even Dean, could follow. And of all the grief and regret Michael’s experienced throughout his long years of existence, none has ever tasted as bitter as this.

 _Someone has to remember._ Michael tells himself later, when Sam’s spent and lying still as a corpse by his side. Unseeing eyes gazing up at the false sky above them. Hardly an inch of space between them, but Michael has never felt so great a distance between himself and another being. Sam’s hand resting on his chest, on his heart, where Lucifer would be had he still been in his vessel.

“I’m beginning to forget him,” Sam says quietly. “What he looked like, the way he smelled, the way he laughed, the way his voice sounded when he sung me to sleep… it’s all fading now. You told me we had to remember him the way he used to be, because we were the only ones who could. But Michael - ” He turns to Michael, and he sounds so bleak that Michael feels part of himself break when he hears him. “- Michael. What do I do when I forget everything?”

Michael turns to him, but doesn’t speak.

There are no answers, not for this.     

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are invited. 8D And to fuckyeahlucifersupernatural: I look forward to the next battle!


End file.
